smitegamefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Гуань Юй
Мифология Когда Гуань Юй был человеком, он являлся воплощением верности, чести и силы. Будучи Богом, он стал защитником справедливости, героем для угнетенных душ и покровителем воинов. В давние времена, в Эпоху Троецарствия, на востоке разгоралась великая война. Военачальник Лю Бэй и его друзья, Чжэн Фэй и могучий Гуань Юй в мистическом Персиковом саду поклялись, что вместе создадут новый, праведный мир. Плечом к плечу сражались они в бесчисленных битвах против генералов Цао Цао и Сунь Цюаня - и Гуань Юй прославился своей боевой доблестью и честью. Во время войны, когда отряд Лю Бэя был разбит и рассеян, Гуань Ю остался один и был вынужден сдаться Цао Цао. Судьба Лю Бэя была неизвестна, поэтому Гуань Юй согласился сражаться за Цао Цао при одном условии: как только он узнает о местонахождении своего побратима, то тут же покинет Цао Цао. Несмотря на все подарки и обещания, когда Лю Бэй объявился, Гуань Юй незамедлительно отправился к нему. Годы спустя, Гуань Юй снова столкнулся с Цао Цао, когда тот пытался бежать с поля битвы после поражения. Гуань Юй отрезал ему путь к отступлению и уничтожил его охранников. Цао Цао же он пощадил и отпустил, так как считал это делом чести. После смерти Гуань Юй, его дух поселился в храме, помогая близлежащим деревням. Люди со всего Востока тянулись в храм, чтобы воскурить фимиам в его честь. Такая популярность вскоре стала верой, благодаря чему Гуань Юй стал богом несколько сотен лет спустя. Теперь он воплощает в себе те достоинства, которыми славился при жизни. Его статуя, держащая в руках массивный Гуань Дао, является тотемом, отгоняющим зло. Красная краска на лице - символ верности, аналогом которого пользуются купцы, в качестве доказательства того, что им можно доверять. Если человек преследует праведные цели, то он обязательно приведет свое войско к победе. Среди Богов любого Пантеона найдется немного таких же смертоносных, но ни одного столь же праведного, как Гуань Юй. Abilities Recommended Items Standard Build= |-|Arena Build= Trivia *Guan Yu received a major rework that was released with SMITE Beta Version 0.1.1705. For more information about the old version, check Guan Yu (Original). *Guan Yu has been a free starter character for every account that has been created since October 1, 2013. *The warhorse used in Guan Yu's ultimate is known as the Red Hare, said to be one of the fastest horses in history during the Three Kingdoms. Скины Стандартный= |-|Неудержимый клинок= or 9500 |skinvoice=Guan Yu voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot GuanYu UnstoppableBlade.png }} |-|Мастер Гуань Фу= |skinvoice=Guan Yu voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot GuanYu MasterGuanFu.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. }} |-|Конвенция 2014= This skin comes with custom ability effects. This skin can only be obtained by redeeming a 2014 convention skin code. }} |-|Grim Horseman= |skinvoice=Grim Horseman Guan Yu voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot GuanYu GrimHorseman.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin is part of the Escape from the Underworld event. }} |-|Золотой= or 9500 |skinrequire=God Rank 1 |skinmodel1=SkinShot GuanYu Golden.png }} |-|Легендарный= or 12500 |skinrequire=God Rank 5 |skinmodel1=SkinShot GuanYu Legendary.png }} |-|Бриллиантовый= or 15000 |skinrequire=God Rank 10 |skinmodel1=SkinShot GuanYu Diamond.png }} Category:Healer gods